The invention is related to a structure of adhesive dispenser, particularly an adhesive dispenser having inner, outer tube and associated with push rod for filling of sealant and adhesive gels. Upon the dispenser""s structure, more than one sealant and adhesive gels in the dispenser can flow out separately then mixed, this increasing the completion of the mixture and prevents sealant/adhesive gels in the dispenser from improper cure. Further, by equipped with handle and locking design, the handle will facilitate the control of the stepwise movement of the push rod and increase its pushing force to achieve excellent performance.
General sealant and adhesive gels such as two-component gel (in xe2x80x9cAB gelxe2x80x9d hereafter) needs appropriate dispenser in application for applying/filling the sealant and adhesive gels to object position. The conventional dispenser, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is mainly composed of an outer tube (11), a push rod (12), a certain number of elastic members (13) and a filling head (14). One end of the outer tube (11) has screw thread (111) and bulge blade (112), and the other end have cotter groove (113) and cotter (114). The push rod (12) has toothed groove (121) in the axial direction with bulge blade (122) at one end. To insert the push rod (12) in the outer tube (11) and toothed groove (121) corresponds to cotter groove (113) also connects elastic member (13) with the bulge blades (112), (122). Finally, the dispenser is assembled by locking the filling head (14) with the screw thread (111) on one end of the outer tube (11).
When in application, premix the AB gel outside the above assembled dispenser then put the mixture of AB gel in the dispenser""s outer tube (11). Then place the filling head (14) at object position, by elastic force of the elastic member (13) moves the push rod (12) spontaneously, the AB gel mixture AB gel in outer tube(11) is injected out and applied at object position to complete the filling task. Although the above dispenser can accomplish the filling operation, it has some disadvantages as follows:
1. Since AB gel will cure in certain time period after mixed, it should be used out all the amount of mixed gel at one time. The conventional dispenser must get the AB gel premixed outside then put in the outer tube (11). When the mixing ratio is not proper, the performance will not be satisfactory and the mixed gel should be discarded. Re-mixing the gel costs both time and efforts. The rest of mixed gel in application will cure at last and must be discarded. If it remains in the outer tube (11) and cure with tube, the dispenser will be useless and to become a double waste. This is apparently a kind of waste in materials and apparatus, which needs to be improved.
2. The adhesion operation is best performed by dot-wise filling of the adhesive gel to the object position, which is made possible in conventional dispenser only by manually pulling and pushing the push rod (12) to make dot drop filling. It is apparently cause inconvenience during the application and needs to be improved.
3. When the sealing and adhesion process is interrupted during mixed gel injection application, although the outer tube (11) has the cotter groove (113) and the cotter (114) for toothed groove (121) locking and then the push rod (12) will be blocked, it must be performed by worker""s both hands. Moreover, due to the elastic force from elastic members (13) acted on push rod (12), the sealant and adhesive gel are continuously injected out, it is not easy to stop the motion of push rod (12) in time. So the overflow of the sealant and adhesive gel outside the outer tube(11) after filling operation, this cause trouble to worker.
4. Due to different characteristics of the sealant and adhesive gels, the viscosity of gels then will also be different. Once the viscosity is too high to move the push rod (12) by the elastic force of elastic members (13), the worker has no other auxiliary mechanism on conventional dispenser to help to move the push rod (12) but manually push it. In this case, it is not just inconvenient for the worker to handle the dispenser by both hands but also pretty dangerous for worker working in high position without holding a fixed object to stabilize his body. The risk is so high for the worker using conventional apparatus.
5. During filling operation, when the worker grasps the outer tube (11) the elastic members (13) will also in hold at the same time. This definitely affects the force of elastic members (13) on push rod (12) and causes resistance in the movement of push rod (12). Hence the structure of conventional dispenser is not an ideal one and needs to be improved.
In view of the above issues, based on the years of working experience in developing and using the relevant products, the inventor has disclosed the invention that will improves the conventional apparatus and meet the requirements for practical use hereafter.
For better understand the invention with respect to its structural feature and function, a practical example is given below with detailed description of illustrations.